


worth the wait

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Ryan's Ripped Skinny Black Jeans Appreciation Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, this is p much the smut version of yesterday's fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Shane is sure Ryan must be know of the kind of effect he and his ripped skinny black jeans have on him. He must know.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the smut version of [Dearly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708221), but also I wrote this one first if I remember correctly. Either way, hope you enjoy some more thirst for Ryan's ripped skinny black jeans!
> 
> If you liked this and have a Tumblr, please consider reblogging the [original post](https://bigdickmadej.tumblr.com/post/612308002067873792/so-shane-liked-a-tweet-about-going-crazy-if-they), where an amazing anon prompted this fic!
> 
> Fic edited by lovely and talented [Sophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matterbaby)!

**Worth The Wait**

Ryan must know. He certainly must know what it does to Shane every single time he shows up to work in those ripped black jeans.

He has to.

There was no way he hadn’t noticed after years of knowing each other, that Shane’s eyes would linger on him and his legs more often when wearing said jeans. He couldn’t be that blind, that fucking naive.

Shane really wanted to believe his friend must know, otherwise they were both lost, and otherwise he was about to either lost a good friend AND one of his work partners, making Watcher HQ into an awkward working space for everyone, or just give him a good laugh he would probably end up sharing with the other lovable dudebros at his home.

“Ry,” There goes nothing, the man looked at him after pausing the video he was trying to edit.

For a second, Shane forgot what he was about to say.

It wasn’t just the skinny black jeans, of course.

Ryan was a handsome man. He had a beautiful body and gorgeous face. But it was also… just Ryan. The little guy. The man that kept him awake in more than one sense, listening to ramblings about ghosts but by also just existing as Shane wondered if his sleep schedule was alright or someone kept him up like it was happening to him.

His eyes went down, immediately looking for the prize. The skin exposed was enough to have Shane fanning himself like an improper lady of the past century, horny at just the sight of some flesh, and someday he’d wanted to tell this joke to Ryan but right now, his fingers touched the skin, seeing as Ryan tensed under it.

Shane looked up, unsure if his touch had been too much or– Ryan looked at him with expectation, seeking an explanation in silence as he let everything happen in the middle of the day when people were distracted.

Maybe Shane should have thought this through.

“I like your jeans.” He said lamely, but it seemed to make the trick since Ryan didn’t groan or hit his hand away.

So, he dared a little bit more, moving his fingers until his palm was firm on Ryan’s knee, fingers slowly going under the dark denim. 

“I know you do.” Ryan answered at least, stealing a smile from Shane.

_ Of course _ he knew.

His cock throbbed in his own pants, very aware of this conversation.

Shane’s fingers went up, softly touching the skin he had been dreaming of, eyes lost on his own movements without thinking of how Ryan must look, how red his face must be. But the man didn’t move away, just let Shane touch him as if he had been waiting for this to happen, too.

This thing of being brave was turning out to be pretty good. 

Shane swallowed as he cheered himself up with these thoughts to try something else, something more.

“You know what I think when I see you in these?” He asked, discreetly making sure nobody was looking or listening to them.

Fortunately, Steven had a conference on a campus that morning, taking with him a few people since he wanted to take the chance to talk with some possible participants for Homemade, which left them with fewer people to worry about in his not-so-romantic confessional plan.

He should have really thought this through, but whatever.

“I have an idea…” Ryan admitted in a whisper, the smoothness in his voice didn’t faze him.

Shane looked up, finding Ryan interested in whatever he was about to say. 

“I want to rip them more until I can see those skinny briefs I know you’re wearing.” He answered in a whisper too, hoping he had used the right amount of  _ sexy  _ to get this to another place later, his cock needed this to end right. “I wouldn’t take them off, though. Just open up enough to let me get those briefs down and fuck that pretty little ass of yours.”

A shiver went up Ryan’s body, his lips forming a white line on his face as his eyes closed for a second, and Shane wondered if he went too far. 

The answer came as Ryan’s hand landed on his, grip strong and warm, and Shane had to stop a gasp from escaping him, realizing just now how much he wanted Ryan to touch him too.

He was hard. Shane wondered if Ryan could see it, if he knew he had this effect on him on a regular basis.

“These are really nice, though.” Shane added, Ryan opened his eyes and looked at him with a tiny smile. “I think I’ll just remove them a little and worship that ass.”

“I knew you were an ass man.” Ryan shook his head, pulling slightly on Shane’s sleeve where his hand was over his.

Shane rolled his chair closer to him. 

If he kissed him now, would Ryan beat him up for being such a non-romantic and exposing a possible relationship between them to everyone in the office just like that? 

He smiled at his friend when Ryan looked at him.

“I’m home alone today,” he said with a dreamy sigh, “do you wanna come?”

“Baby,” Shane smiled at him, wide and so damn excited, “of course I want to come.” He said, Ryan rolled his eyes but laughed. “With you, preferably.”

“Oh, I better come first if you are ravishing my clothes.” He said, pausing for a second to look at something on Shane’s face. His lips, then his eyes, then lips again. He swallowed visibly. “Multiple times, though. That would be ideal.”

Shane snorted, going away before they ruined their first kiss. “Ideal! Multiple times is law, baby. You just have to wait.” He winked at him.

Ryan shook his head while laughing again, going back to his place as he seemed as excited as Shane felt.

He had never been a brave man before, Shane felt some kind of pride at how well everything went. The time to go home couldn’t come sooner, but to know what was to happen once they were on their own after work was all Shane needed to keep going with work all day long.

Except–

Except none of them could.

It wasn’t even lunch time when Ryan left the office space to get into the bathroom, Shane had been following his every move since their little risky conversation, wondering if he could convince him to either leave work or just do something in one of their cars, the bathroom never coming into mind because, again, he was no romantic but at least wanted their first kiss to be something else.

By the time his phone rang and Ryan’s name was displayed on it, Shane had frowned but stood up, starting to walk into the bathroom to see if everything was alright.

“Come.” Was all Ryan said, hanging up immediately.

With a frown, Shane walked in, finding him sitting in the space between the two sinks area, legs hanging an inch or so away from the floor, right in front of the mirror with his hands put together between his thighs.

“It’s everything okay?” Shane asked, staying still by the door. “Ry?”

“Close the door…” He asked, his voice husky and just–  _ shit _ . Shane’s dick stirred awake, he closed the door and walked over to Ryan. “It’s just–”

“I know.” Shane answered, finding his place between Ryan’s open legs. “I know…”

He wasn’t going to kiss him in this bathroom, doesn’t matter how clean and fresh they kept it.

Shane buried his face on Ryan’s neck, kissing softly on the skin exposed there as he felt Ryan relax at his touch. His hands were on Shane’s shoulders, just there as they didn’t push him away or move him forward, he took this as a sign to keep going and so, he bit a little onto his skin, aware of not leaving any marks that could lift eyebrows in the office.

Suddenly, Ryan’s legs rounded his hips, getting him closer than before and Shane chuckled, looking at Ryan as his hands held the man by his sides.

They looked at each other for a long moment, maybe an entire minute as he found this was not just lust and overgrown tension of years of wanting. It was longing, a feeling that this should have happened a long time ago but they had been waiting for the other to give them a sign.

As it turned out, it had always been there, but they had just been too scared to act on it.

Shane was not going to kiss Ryan in this bathroom, he hoped the man understood this as he let his forehead lean on Ryan’s, closing his eyes as they breathed the same air.

“I don’t care.” Ryan murmured. “I just want you.”

He swallowed, looking up to find Ryan’s determined stare that always made him shiver and smile. There was no braver man in the world, no firmer man. 

Shane was truly in love with the best man ever.

His hand cradled Ryan’s cheek, thumb caressing him tenderly, eyes on his lips as he slowly leaned in. He could feel Ryan’s warm breath as his eyes closed, soon finding the soft of his lips in a firm kiss that made every pining second worth it.

They kissed sure of each other, aware of the feelings they held for the other and how strong their attraction had become. They kissed like if they had been waiting an eternity for it to happen and finally, finally, they had found their way to each other.

Ryan opened his mouth wider, tongue caressing Shane’s lips until he granted him entrance and the man explored his mouth. The air in Shane’s lungs felt hot, his tongue moved on Ryan’s and slowly went into the man’s mouth, feeling as they got closer, so close he could feel Ryan’s hard-on on his belly, making his own cock throb in his pants.

A string of saliva kept their mouths connected when they pulled apart, Ryan’s eyes were open and hooded, expecting as Shane moved away and made him get down and into a stall with him.

They didn’t bother closing it, Shane just made sure the toilet was closed before sitting down and waiting for Ryan to get himself comfortable on his lap.

Words felt unnecessary, their hands spoke for them as they were kissing again and Shane’s fingers found the skin of Ryan’s knees, going up slowly until he could jank at it and get Ryan closer, making the two of them moan between their lips when their erections touched.

He had meant it when he said he wanted to rip the jeans apart, he wanted to unravel Ryan and know every corner of his body, and Shane hoped they would have time for exactly that later, when they were alone in his room, on his bed, very naked and unbothered.

Right now, he wanted to give Ryan what he needed, what they both needed. And with a smile, Shane moved his lips, making Ryan sigh with the way his erection rubbed on Shane’s belly as Shane’s found friction against his ass.

It had been a while since he last did this. Years, actually. Not since freshman year in college.

He wondered if it was the same for Ryan, or if he was more familiar with the desperation that came with each touch of clothes where they needed hands and warmth.

“Fuck…” Ryan murmured, both hands on Shane’s nape as he started to move his hips in rhythm with Shane’s. “You’re gonna make me come in my pants?”

“Yes.” Shane answered, “Open your eyes. I want you to see it when it happens.”

“I–” He moaned, his lips were red and used, his movements slow but firm, almost afraid of this ending too soon.

Shane swallowed, holding Ryan by the hips to make him go faster with him. He trusted forward, moaning with Ryan as his eyes snapped open, looking into Shane’s with his mouth hanging open, letting out soft moans and sighs that made Shane’s cock throb in desperation.

If just with this he felt lost, Shane could only imagine how it would feel like to have Ryan naked against him.

“Fa-faster… please…”

_ Whatever you want _ , he wanted to say,  _ whatever you need _ , but his mouth was more busy with Ryan’s neck and every other inch of skin he could find on his collarbone and shoulders. Shane moved faster, aware of how every trust made him want this man more, made him wish they could get riskier in here.

“Ry,” He called him, holding him still in spite of the way Ryan whined in protest. “Stop that, here…”

His fingers went down, undoing Ryan’s button and putting down his zipper. Ryan moved slightly, giving him more space to take out his cock after pulling his pants and boxers down slightly. Shane smiled at the sight, giving him a few strokes as he got his pants open with his free hand.

Ryan moved again, giving Shane more space as he struggled to fish for his own dick and put down his jeans and underwear enough for it to happen. When his cock sprung free, Ryan giggled. Like a fucking schooler, giddy at the sight of another dick.

Shane rolled his eyes.

“What’s so funny, Bergara?”

When he stopped, Shane looked up at his face. He had such a shiny and happy expression, Shane moved his head to one side, waiting for an answer.

He could feel Ryan’s fingers back on his nape, slowly caressing where his hair was covering before kissing him softly.

“I knew your cock was big.”

It made Shane laugh. It also made him trust upwards. Ryan moaned at the touch, biting his bottom lip as Shane brought their cocks together with one hand. Swallowing visibly, Ryan went back to kiss him, trying to move on his fist.

“Oh, I bet you heard the rumours back in our old office…” Shane murmured, looking at Ryan’s face as he pumped their dicks together. “Of course you’ll be a size queen, always looking for the best, uh?”

“Mmm…” Ryan nodded, hips trying hard to stay still as Shane stroke their cocks together. His arms rounded Shane’s neck, he loosened the grip a little to finally let Ryan move against his cock, fucking into his fist as Shane continued his task. “I always knew, though…”

“Yeah?” He closed his eyes, feelings Ryan’s breathing on his face as they stole kisses between words, movements going faster. 

“Mhm.” Ryan continued, kissing Shane for longer, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Since I first saw you…” He moaned, “I thought that… if your head was so big, your dick better be as big.”

Shane snorted, laughing as Ryan kept moving his hips. When he looked at the man’s face, he was smiling, eyes shining bright with lust and want. He stopped moving, Ryan looked down between them and saw Shane bring his hand to his mouth, spitting on the palm of his hand and then showing it to Ryan.

“Spit.” Shane said.

The man frowned, “What?”

“Spit on my hand, come on…”

“Ugh, you are so fucking weird…” Ryan answered, spitting still and making Shane laugh.

He brought it down to Ryan’s cock, the wet sensation making it easier for his hand to move on his skin, making Ryan moan as he stroked him a few more times before repeating his actions, asking Ryan to spit again and doing the same on his own cock.

“Fuck…” He groaned now, bringing their cocks together again, stroking both faster than before. “Fuck!”

“Shit–” Ryan held himself on his shoulders, looking down to watch their cocks disappear together on Shane’s fist. “Jeeesus fuck–”

“Ry,”

“Don’t stop,” Ryan looked up, his hips moving slightly again. “Shit, I’m close– don’t stop!”

Ryan’s eyes closed, the frown on his face made him look adorable in a way Shane couldn’t truly describe. He wanted to capture this image forever, sure to bring it back a few times for when he was alone and in need of Ryan.

He swallowed, groaning as he felt Ryan’s cock throb in his hand, against his own dick.

“Fuck, I’m–”

Shane nodded, watching as Ryan moved his own hips faster as his neck and shoulders tensed, his grip on Shane’s own shoulders feeling harsh. He was probably going to leave his mark, Shane couldn’t help but feel excited at the thought of finding it later on his skin. He couldn’t wait for both to discover each mark they were sure to make in each other in here and once they were out work.

“Shane–”

“Mmm, are you gonna come for me?” He asked, licking a line on Ryan’s neck when the man arched it with eyes closed hard. “Ry, my angel, are you gonna come for me?”

“Fuck!”

His cock twitched when Ryan came, the sight of his beautiful face frowning with pleasure as his fingers gripped Shane’s shoulders harder was everything Shane needed to find his own release.

Moaning in each other’s mouth with a wet and messy kiss, Shane stroked them both through their orgasms, using their come as lube until they were spent and slowly softening. He held them in his hand, close together and sensitive, as Ryan kept kissing him silly and sloppy.

He couldn’t help but smile, happy this had happened even if they had made a mess or seemed too desperate. They had waited long enough.

“Fuck…” Ryan murmured, forehead against Shane.

“Mmm…” Shane sighed, finally letting their cocks slip from his hand.

Shane hoped their indiscretion wouldn’t be too loud. Thank fuck the bathrooms were far enough from the office, but still, he hoped they wouldn’t find anyone looking at them weird after this.

They needed to clean up.

“Baby?”

“Just another second, please.” Ryan said, kissing him a few times more as Shane kept his hand away from them. “Shane…”

“Uhm?” Shane answered, smiling at him as Ryan peppered his face with little kisses. “Angel?”

He pecked his lips at the end, Shane followed Ryan, wanting a longer kiss, but the man had other plans, holding him away with a smile.

“I love you.” He said, firm and happy.

Shane blinked as his heart filled with joy, lungs feeling warm again. He couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. “I love you too, angel.”

All Shane knew was, the wait was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
